A Whole New Twist
by MagiCatSapphire
Summary: Sapphire and Aquilus are from a magical world and are unknown to duel monsters. When they must find these ancient artifacts called "Millenium Items" their quest takes them to an unexpected world where they learn of this new game with many adventures.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  
Okay first off, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way shape or form, nor do I own Kaiba Corp. just for you to know. Don't ask why I added that... I really can't think of anything other than my undenying obsession of Kaiba. Anyway, I DO own my characters Sapphire, Aquilus, the strange fog guy and Slade... and some of their cards are ones in which I made up as well. Which means... **::**glares suspiciously**::** you can not steal them without fatal consequences of which I do not know of. **::**returns to her happy-innocent-smile state**::** Well that now said, I hope you enjoy the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: (Title That I Have Not Figured Out Yet Goes Here)  
  
The day was drawing to an end, the dimming light chilling the land and the air heavy with fog. It was no condition to stay without shelter but even this could not stop the raging duel that took place.  
  
"King Fog, attack Sand Stone!" came the command of a boy from one side of the dueling arena.  
  
At the other end of the field towered a hideous monster amongst the broken earth, appearing like a jumble of rocks piled randomly together in the shape of a creature and somehow given life. Large, vine-like tentacles whipped around it as it drew back a clawed hand of stone, preparing for attack.  
  
A wicked laughter cackled and from within the fog came a bizzare shadowy formation. It's two swords shone with a misty light as they slashed at the rocky creature to obliterate it into dust as if it were never even there.  
  
The duelist behind the defeated creature stood petrified in shock. "What kind of cheat is this!" He cried "King Fog's attack is too weak to even come close to defeating my Sand Stone!"  
  
"Wrong you are." Replied the boy cooly. "The fog which surrounds you is home to my favorite monster. I hope you like it, because it gives King Fog a good boost on his advantage."  
  
The other duelist gritted his teeth with frustration as he drew a card for his turn and the duel continued. Neither of them gave the slightest awareness that they were being watched... by two silver eyes glowing in the darkness of the forest. Aquilus watched them from the shadows, taking in every aspect of the duel. The monsters that seemed to magically appear on the field, how the monsters obliterated as they were defeated, the strange numbers that appeared and sometimes changed, the determination on the faces of the duelists, those weird sheets of paper they were handling and that powerful way they seemed to possess a certain control over these creatures.   
  
Aquilus decided he had seen enough of this and melted out of the shadows. He took the form of a large black crow, the feathers of his head spiked into a dark crown and his silver eyes still piercing as he perched on a shadowy branch. A small light glowed softly on his forehead, Aquilus could sense it was in the shape of a complete circle... the moon would be full tonight.  
  
As the sun vanished into the dark of night Aquilus took flight deeper into the forest. The mist was clearing but still lingered. As he reached his destination: a small grassy clearing encircled by trees, he swooped down and swerved off to perch on a low branch in wait. After a while, he sensed something stir in the air.   
  
A gentle glistening breeze swept through the forest, stirring the mist and breaking the silence into a song of rustling leaves. The breeze gathered in the middle of the clearing, twirling into a glittering whirlwind as a flash of light sparked from within, taking the shape of a teenage girl. The light solidified as the wind calmed and the remaining sparkles drifted to a vanishing glitter as there stood Sapphire, her long brown hair and shimmering purple robes swaying in the ceasing breeze. Her eyes slowly opened, a mysterious violet in shine.  
  
"Have you found it?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle.  
  
Aquilus closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I have not..." His words came out as a darkly echoing voice. Opening his eyes again he continued "but Sapphire, there's something really strange about this place. Have you noticed?"  
  
Sapphire blinked with wonder. "All I have noticed are campfires and an unusually high number of people around here and a castle on that hill way back there." She said referring behind her "but nothing real strange."  
  
"You haven't seen the monsters?" Asked Aquilus.  
  
"The monsters?"  
  
"Yes, they play this unusual sort of game on weird platforms by summoning monsters... and they collect and use these strange sort of stiff sheets of paper." replied Aquilus while using his wing to idly scratch his head feathers.  
  
"Really?" asked Sapphire actually quite lost.  
  
"Yes" answered Aquilus with a stern glare "I don't think this place is safe"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Some of those monsters, they just seem so dangerous."  
  
Sapphire looked taken aback. She was surprised to hear that from someone she knew to never be afraid of anything, or at least never admitted to it.  
  
"But you've dealt with monsters your whole life. They're everywhere. Especially in the Necrolands, the very place you grew up."  
  
"In the Necrolands" replied Aquilus "I knew well everything of it's creatures and magic. But here... it's different. There's too much we don't know. Sapphire, I don't even think this is the right place."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"The artifacts we're searching for should be in a pyramid, a desert. This is an island... not even close. It's possible for something to shift in the portals, and send us to unintended places. Such is what I believe has happened... and don't try to open another one back, it wont work. I've already tried."  
  
Sapphire just stood with a rather blank look, it took a while to absorb all this. When she did, she sighed plaintively.   
  
"Well seeming we're stuck here, I suppose we might as well get used to it and figure out this place until we find a way back."  
  
"Agreed." Said Aquilus. "But don't talk to anyone yet, for tonight. In the morning I have a plan."


	2. The Plan

Author's Note:  
As you already know, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything to do with it. I only own my characters and anything to do with them. Oh yes, and Y-O-U C-A-N-N-O-T S-T-E-A-L T-H-E-M. Clear? Okay. You now have permission to read on.   
  
Chapter 2: "The Plan"  
  
Sapphire nimbly leapt from a thick branch to the blanket of fallen leaves that covered the forest floor. She was in her form of a white panther, as Aquilus had recommended in order to stay better hidden. A diamond horn glistened on her forehead entwined with golden lacings and large, angelic wings were drawn to her side as she gazed ahead with mystic eyes of violet.  
  
"Aquilus?" She asked the crow before her. "May I ask, what exactly is your plan?"  
  
After thoroughly inspecting the area beyond the forest Aquilus turned to face Sapphire. "We have to get our hands on some of those items they call cards." He answered brusquely before flying off to the treetops.  
  
Spreading her wings Sapphire quickly flew after Aquilus, being careful to avoid the obstacles of branches and finally reached the top. Aquilus stood at the verge of the forest, looking down with a transfixed glare to the clear, secluded path. As Sapphire crept closer to the edge, she noticed what it was he was concentrating on. A teenage boy stood alone on the path looking admirably through some sort of deck. Aquilus' intentions suddenly became clear.  
  
"Aquilus!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice "You can't just take someone's own possessions. It's not-it's not nice..." she continued for lack of better words.  
  
Aquilus simply remained quiet for a moment before finally answering with a cold tone to his voice.  
  
"Who said I was nice?"  
  
Sapphire watched helplessly as Aquilus flew down beside the boy who gave the crow no more notice than a heeded glance.  
  
"Caw!" crowed Aquilus as he watched the boy with a malevolent glare of a silver glow.  
  
"ah go away bird!" grunted the boy as he swung a shooing arm towards Aquilus and turned his back.  
  
"Caw!" Persisted Aquilus, hopping closer.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Caw!"  
  
"I said go aw-" The boy austerly turned to Aquilus but froze instantly as he noticed something unusual about this crow that struck a bolt of fear to his chest like a dagger. All he could do was stare in a growing fright at the bird until finally regaining himself. "Oh, it's just a crow." He concluded with a dismissive wave and once again turned his back to walk off.  
  
Aquilus then melted into a shadow that cast behind the boy. The Shadow seemed to lift, transform and grow as he slowly rose from it. A ghostly, dark cloaked figure hovering from the ground, his tattered ends billowing in the silence of whipping black winds that surrounded his presence. His slitted silver eyes flickered into view amongst the darkness beneath his hood, a menacing glare. His echoing voice wavered the atmosphere in its darkness.  
  
"Just a crow, huh?"  
  
"What the-!" cried the boy spinning around only to stand petrified in horror at what he saw before him. Aquilus glared straight into the boy's eyes, captivating him, ensnaring him into a dark abyss of mental terror. Slowly Aquilus raised his sleeve, a long curved blade slowly descending from it, the tip glistening above the boy's head, prepared to slice down in a fatal instant. Then the boy's eyes rolled up and his eyelids closed as he fell back to lay unconscious on the ground, leaving Aquilus to slowly lower his scythe and look awkwardly over him.  
  
Automatically Sapphire flew down from the trees, her paws landing softly beside the boy.  
  
"Aquilus!" she cried aghast "What have you done to him?"  
  
Aquilus' confused eyes narrowed as he snapped the blade back into his sleeve and shifted his eyes to look at Sapphire with a cold anger.  
  
"I did nothing to him." He replied "The pathetic soul fainted."  
  
Sapphire sighed and looked to the fainted teenager. She unfortunately didn't have any spells to bring back consciousness and even if she could it would probably seem such a trivial thing to waste her energy on. He would wake up... eventually.  
  
Aquilus held out a torn sleeve, the boy's cards were scattered all over the ground from the fall and each one glowed in a dark mist as they lifted up and joined together in Aquilus' grasp. He held the deck before him, letting the top cards fan out to observe each one.  
  
"Interesting" he said, intent on the cards. "I wonder how they get these things to work."  
  
With once last glance to the unconscious kid Sapphire walked up beside Aquilus, taking her human form to also look over the cards. "Your guess is just as good as mine."  
  
Aquilus froze for a second, concentrating on something behind him as he closed the cards back into their deck.  
  
"Someone's coming" He sensed.  
  
Aquilus' cloak flared out as he automatically transformed into a crow and darted into the forest. Without question, Sapphire took her panther form and quickly followed. They hid in the shadows of the trees and secretly watched as the person came into view.  
  
Sleek black shoes crunched softly against the dead leaves of the path and stopped just in front of them. He was tall and held a solid, formal stance brimming with confidence and power. His deep blue eyes were icy and his face stern. He carried a grey briefcase by his side and his stiff, indigo trench coat flared out behind him. He was a teenager, but mature beyond his years in appearance.  
  
"Pegasus..." He spoke beheath his breath, his voice deep and determined and his eyes intent on the castle beyond. "When we meet, I will get my revenge." He then stepped foward, a glint in his eyes as he continued his even pace. "Prepare to beg beneath the awesome might of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
When Sapphire felt he was at a far enough distance to not notice them, she reluctantly stepped out of the forest, lingering a cautious watch on him. When he paused, she thought he had sensed them and cringed back a little, but without a single look back he continued and she relaxed to step fully into the clear of the path. She continued to watch with a deep curiosity as in the distance he turned a corner and disapeared into the depths of the path. She hardly noticed as Aquilus flew out of the trees and landed next to her.  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon..." She said in daze-like air. "What a strange name... but it sounds so powerful."  
  
"Yes" Answered Aquilus "The perfect reason to keep our distance until we better learn of these cards."  
  
"I wonder why he wants revenge on Pegasus..."  
  
Aquilus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't see what a flying horse could do to cause anyone to seek revenge on them. Yet, this is a different world after all."  
  
"Should we follow him?" Asked Sapphire. "Secretly."  
  
Aquilus just looked at Sapphire with a growing uncertainty.  
  
"We might learn a lot of this game and this whole place." Continued Sapphire "I'm really curious about this, and I don't tend to be curious about many things."  
  
"I suppose that is true..." Replied Aquilus. "We could learn a lot. Though we must be extremely careful to not be seen."  
  
Sapphire nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then alright." replied Aquilus. "Let us go..." and he flew down the path and back into the darkness of the forest as Sapphire followed silently behind. 


	3. Revealed

Author's Note:  
Um... yeah I ran out of creative things to say here, heh heh. Just refer to the last chapters ::nods:: and I hope you enjoy the story so far.  
  
Chapter 3: Revealed  
  
_"Keep Down"_ Aquilus spoke to Sapphire telepathically _"and don't get too close."_  
  
_"Okay"_ replied Sapphire with the same telepathic connection. _"I believe he's heading towards the castle. Do you think that is where the Pegasus lives?"_  
  
_"We will find out soon."  
_  
They had finally caught up to the guy they had seen earlier and had been following him for some time. It was already growing dark but he still continued on with that rigid determination and showed not a sign of weariness. They took great care to stay silent in the forest and never drew too close but also never let him out of sight.  
  
_ "Do you still have those cards?"_ Sapphire asked.  
  
_"Indeed, I do."_ Answered Aquilus. _"But I dare not use them until we know how."_  
  
_ "Yes. That would be wise."_ agreed Sapphire. _"Look. He's stopping."_  
  
Their telepathic conversation grew silent as they watched the guy. He put down his briefcase and with one last glance to the castle on the distant hill he grasped a small locket that hung from a chain around his neck and opening it up, held it before him and for a long time looked at the picture within. At this, Sapphire felt a singe of guilt for spying and regretted ever coming up with the whole idea. Then her heart skipped a beat, for she thought they had been found. His eyes shifted straight in their direction as he closed the locket and her panther ears flattened as she cowered lower into the shadows of the trees.  
  
_"Do you think he saw us?"_ she asked Aquilus.  
  
_"No I don't believe so."_ Was his reply. _"Look to the path behind us."  
_  
Sapphire did as Aquilus said and hearing the faint noise of crunching leaves she was able to distinguish through the trees behind them someone running towards the bend of the path. Sapphire soon noticed him as the person Aquilus had taken the cards from. He seemed frantic and kept glancing behind him as if chased by something and rounded the corner to almost bang right into the guy they had followed... but he was ready and expertly seized the boy, flipping him on his back.  
  
The boy perched his hands behind him, shocked and furious as he yelled hysterically.  
  
"Hey! You stupid jerk what was that for! You pract-" but he stopped instantly as he looked to the guy and his eyes grew wide with realization. "Kaiba?" He said in awe. "_The_ Seto Kaiba." Scrambling to his feet he bowed apologetically then held out his hand to shake. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba, it is truly such an honor to meet such a magnificent duelist as yourself."  
  
Kaiba merely glanced to the boy's hand without the slightest movement to shake and gave a slight grunt of disgust. "and you're nothing but a nuisance" he replied coldly. "I'd suggest you get out of my way, you've already wasted enough of my time."  
  
With a look of shock the boy uneasily lowered his hand and, without a word, obediently stepped off to the side. Seto picked up his brief case and made to walk on but stopped and turned to look as the shocked scream of a deep, male voice filled the air.  
  
A glistening light sparked behind Sapphire and she turned to watch it grow into a swirling portal of shimmering colors. The scream came from inside the portal and out of it flew a haughty warrior just before it closed. Sapphire was able to duck as he flew over her but the sheathe of his sword at his side caught on to her wing and dragged her over as they tumbled out of the forest. The shock surged an unintentional magical energy from her horn that transformed her back into her human form just before falling into the path.  
  
The warrior she knew as Slade, Aquilus' brother, managed to stand up from beside her and shook his head out of dizziness as he offered a hand to help her up.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Sapphire" he said as she took the hand and he hoisted her back up. It took a while for her to recover from the fall and realize where she was: standing before Kaiba and the other boy Aquilus had stolen the cards from. Both looked at them with absolute confusion.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Asked Kaiba, speaking no less coldly than he had to the boy and directing it mostly to Slade.  
  
"Well, if you'd really like to know" answered Slade frankly. "I just came from-" Sapphire knew Slade would have told them the truth, that he came through the portal from the world of Sarendia and that would have only complicated things even more. But Aquilus must have telepathically contacted him or something because he then paused to alter his story. "Well, er... I just fell from the trees. Why?"  
  
"Dude!" commented the boy beside Kaiba. "What were you doing up in the trees?!"  
  
"Well... er... you see..." began Slade uneasily.  
  
"We were looking for our pet." covered Sapphire, telling them what Aquilus had telepathically told her to say and uncertain of any of it. "Our pet bird escaped..."  
  
"Right" said Kaiba, who could have cared less and was obviously agitated by all this. "I've been pestered by too many morons today."  
  
"Oh hey and dudes!" Said the boy running up to be face to face with Slade and Sapphire. "Well, dude and dudet. Have you seen a strange lookin' guy in a black cloak!? I think he stole my deck because he like knocked me out or something because when I woke up my deck was missing!"  
  
"A strange looking guy in a black cloak?" asked Slade. "You mean Aquilus?"  
  
Sapphire sighed and shaked her head. This was not good, not good at all. She could hardly believe what was happening, everything was going so wrong.  
  
"Dude, I don't know his name." said the boy. "He just appeared, maybe I was dreaming or something because he looked really scary like something you'd dream about in a nightmare... but all I know is that when I woke up my deck was missing."  
  
"Heh, how pathetic." It was obvious Kaiba was about ready to turn and leave but he stopped at the mention of something by the boy.  
  
"Hey dude..." said the boy, looking rather confused at Slade and Sapphire. "Where are ya guy's dueling gloves?"  
  
Slade and Saphire exchanged confused glances. "Dueling gloves?" they asked.  
  
"Yeah dude! This!" exclaimed the boy holding up his hand for them to see. He wore a fingerless, maroon glove clasped at the wrist by a metal ring that held slots for small golden star gems. Three gems occupying the spaces on his glove.  
  
Slade stared at the glove with a look of stupor. "Are we suppose to have one of those?" he asked with an idle scratch of his head, "and why do you keep calling me dude? My name is Slade."  
  
"Dude sorry, you don't have to get all critical Slade and yes you're suppose to have one of these."  
  
Slade merely blinked with a blank confusion until Kaiba finally explained.  
  
"This is Duelist Kingdom." He said. "Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, held this as a tournament where the best duelists will use the island to compete for star chips. Any who run out of star chips are disqualified and the ones who gain enough can enter the castle where the real tournament begins. Only the ones invited were able to arrive and he has a strong security to filter them." His eyes lingered on Slade's sword and unusual warrior outfit. "How is it you were able to get here without even being duelists?"  
  
"What, dude!" exclaimed the boy. "They're not duelists?"  
  
"Quiet, amateur!" snapped Seto, strictly waiting for an answer.   
  
"I'm sorry..." spoke up Sapphire uneasily, "we don't fully understand. What exactly is a duelist?"  
  
"A duelist has a deck and duels in a game called Duel Monsters. It is obvious neither of know anything of it. Now answer my question."  
  
"Well..." started Sapphire, unable to find the words to finish. Slade just kept silent, evidently too confused to dare say anything and Kaiba seemed to be growing impatient.  
  
"That" came a dark voice from the shadows of the forest, "Is none of your concern."  
  
Kaiba turned to face the owner of the voice and they watched as Aquilus stepped out of the darkness, obscured in his hooded black cloak. He was not ghostly like last time, but appeared more solid and his cloak was not tattered. The silver glow of his eyes had diminished but now held a different shine, the iris of his eyes were a misty grey like the cool light of a full moon, the rest of his concealed face was outlined in the shadow of his hood.  
  
"Eveyone on this island you say is a duelist?" he stated rather than asked.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"My name is Aquilus," came the reply. "and you said this game is called duel monsters, where they summon monsters out of cards?"  
  
Kaiba looked over Sapphire, Slade and Aquilus as if he were looking at aliens who he couldn't believe he was waisting his time talking to.  
  
"They don't actually summon the monsters..." he said reluctantly. "The Dueling arenas create virtual monsters. Realistic holograms, not the real things."  
  
"You mean to tell me... they're illusions?" asked Aquilus in surprise.  
  
"Not that I'd expect anyone as ignorant as yourselves to know," replied Seto.  
  
Sapphire could tell that Aquilus' anger was sparking by a red flare that blazed in his eyes, yet he was able to let it slide. "Then let me ask." He changed the subject. "If you're a duelist, how come you don't have a duelist glove?"  
  
"I'm not here for the tournament." Answered Kaiba icily. "My matters are my own and before any more of my time is wasted by this nonsense, I'd suggest you stay out of my sight." and with that he turned and walked off down the road.  
  
With a flaming glare of anger Aquilus flared out into a more ghostly appearance, the shadow phantom form, his ripped cloak swayed as he hovered above the ground and his eyes gained back their piercing silver glow. Calming a little he drifted closer to Sapphire and Slade.  
  
"Not a very friendly fellow is he." commented Slade.  
  
No one replied, Aquilus was too furious to speak anyway.  
  
"He sort of acts you like you." Directed Slade to Aquilus with a quirk of humour.  
  
Aquilus replied with no more than a glare, then faced someone who they appeared to have forgotten. The boy who Aquilus stole his cards from was staring at Aquilus with that same look of terror on his face as before.  
  
"Y-y-you're..." said the boy stumbling a step back and pointing at Aquilus, but he never finished his sentence for the next thing they knew he was back on the ground, fainted.  
  
Aquilus looked down at the boy, the flame in his eyes gradually diminishing. "Seeming these monsters aren't real, there's no more need for this." He said, the deck appearing in his sleeve as he let it drop in a dark light that contained the cards together until it landed beside the boy. "He'll figure it all a dream upon awakening." Then stalely he turned on them and started to drift down the road in the same direction Seto went.  
  
"Well I'm lost" commented Slade before running to catch up to Aquilus, Sapphire following him.  
  
"Don't be so angry Aquilus... it's not all that bad" said Sapphire almost in a plead when she noticed the frustration in Aquilus' eyes.  
  
"Not all that bad?" asked Aquilus. "We're trapped in a world where we obviously don't belong, we know practically nothing about, with practically no course and we still have to get on the right track to find the millenium items we were searching for in the first place. On top of that, we're stuck right in the midst of an island that they've turned into a huge game."  
  
"Sapphire has a point though" spoke up Slade. "I mean you most likely know even more of this place than what I do at least."  
  
"We have to find a way back." Aquilus responded indifferently. "Like Seto said, this has all been a waste of time." 


End file.
